Studio
by rika08
Summary: So i did another studio scene. i have issues. More action two differed pov's. Bella vs. James. read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Bella

I watched the TV screen turn blue. I starred at the blue screen for what seemed like eternity. My eyes began to wander the room that held the TV. The room had once been used for storage, old costumes hung on the low lit lamps, cobwebs clung between each costume.

I turned from the storage room and look around the studio. He was standing off to the side, in the shadows. His vibrant red eyes stared at me. He walked toward me, slowly, almost mockingly. It was then I noticed the remote in his hand. He set the remote down on top of the TV and turned back at me.

Unconsciously, I stepped back. James stepped forward and closed the storage room doors. I accidentally walked back into a pillar, breaking my concentration. My turned, looking at the pillar in surprise. When I looked back, James had vanished. I looked around the studio, and couldn't see him.

"You were a stubborn child, weren't you?" he asked. His voiced echoed through the dark, empty studio.

"Where's my mother?" I demanded.

"In Florida, with Phil. I'm sorry I had to trick you, Bella, but I thought it wouldn't be wiser to leave your mother out of this." James explained.

Renee was safe! I felt my heart ease in relief. Now I had another problem to deal with right now, James. Mom might've been safe, but I most definitely was not in the safest place.

"Good." I said. If this was my end, then I won't be on my knees, waiting.

"I'm impressed you don't sound insulted."

"I'm not. Actually, I'm a little disappointed. I thought trackers were supposed to more creative than _this_, but I guess I was wrong." I said. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to a sadistic vampire, but it seemed appropriate for something so low.

He growled deeply, irritated. "Careful, Bella. I just might grant your request." He stepped out of the shadows. I froze, feeling his breath down my neck. His head lowered down where my shoulders met my neck. He inhaled deeply and laughed slightly.

"Humans are too sentimental. You wear Edwards shirt, thinking he's going to show up." James chuckled.

"Edward doesn't know where I am." I snapped.

James walked in front of me, meeting my glare, "Really? Then you won't mind me sending him a little message to encourage his search for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a small camcorder. The red light turned on and began recording. I turned my face from the camera. I heard James laugh darkly.

"Oh, won't this just break Edwards heart." James taunted.

"Edward's never coming!" I said.

James touched my cheek lightly, "I think he is. I know he is, right now. Just imagine how he'll react, seeing your body on the floor, with this camera in your hands. He'll watch the last few moments of your life and come after me!"

My head snapped to the side. I stepped forward yelling, "Edward's not going to do it!"

He hand gripped around my throat. I knew he wasn't holding me tight enough to kill me, but breathing was still difficult. I gasped for air loudly. James smiled at me and dropped me to the ground. He knelt down next to me, pointing the camera at my face. I was still gasping for air when he started talking.

"You should be so proud Edward, Bella's more resilient than I thought." he said.

Anger boiled inside of me. Edward couldn't see this, he didn't deserve to see me die this way. My hands curled into fists. I felt the pepper spray in my hand that I had forgotten about. I smiled mentally. Leave it to Edward to be protective of me, even miles away. I didn't waist any time. I looked straight up at James and released the spray.

I jumped to me feet and raced toward the exit as fast as I could. I hadn't expected to get far at all. He was in front of be before I realized it. A crushing blow impacted my chest. I instantly found myself flying backward through the air. I hit the ground before I hit the wall of mirrors. My back hit the ground first and rolled back into the mirrors. My head hit the mirrors the hardest. The glass around my shattered and rained onto the floor.

The blow to my chest had knocked all the wind out of me. I struggled to breath.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic." He said. I heard him step toward me again.

I managed to push myself up against the wall. My chest heaved as I tried to catch the breath that was knocked from me. I watched his smiled widen sickenly. Something inside me told me it wasn't good. My hand touched the wall, touching something wet. I didn't need to look now, I could smell the rustic copper of my blood on the wall. I felt it run down the back of my neck slowly. Panic rose inside me.

"That'll break Edwards heart." James laughed.

I managed to get to my feet. I tried to make another run for the exit. The studio spun for a moment before clearing, right as I reached James. He grabbed my throat tightly, cutting off my oxygen. I gasped for air that wouldn't come. He lifted me off the ground, still holding the camera in his other hand.

"Tell him to avenge you and it'll all be over soon." he said.

I barely managed to shake my head.

"Fine." he growled. He threw me again, I swear by my impact, it was as hard as he could. My back collided with the mirrors at an angle. I slid against them, shattering all the glass. My back was coated in glass shards as I hit the ground, imbedding them in my back. I cried out in pain. The shirts were soaking quickly. I kept my mind off the amount of blood I was losing. But I couldn't escape the sickening smell.

My arms trembled as I pushed myself up. I crawled slowly from the broken mirrors and glass. A deep growl caught my attention. I turned my head, finding James looming over me. His right leg made contact with my side. The force knocked me upright and into a pillar. I heard the pillar shatter upon my impact, or maybe it was my ribs and back. Pain spread like fire through my body. I screamed through my clenched teeth, sliding to the ground. Blood slipped from my lips down my cheek. I could taste more in my mouth. Fighting my gag reflex, I swallowed it, nearly retching in the process.

I looked up, finding James over me instantly. The camera still in his hand. He crouched in front of me, "Tell him to avenge you!"

"Never!"

His palm crashed down on my leg. The air was filled with sound of the bone snapping, followed by a terrifying scream. I realized that it had come from me. My leg trembled violently in pain. My eyes shut tightly, tears forming underneath the eyelids. I gasped for air, only to cry out again from the pain in my chest.

"Tell him!" he demanded.

"Edward don't!" I screamed. His fist crashed against my face hard. My head snapped to the other side, slamming against the floor. I lay there motionless, blood seeping onto the ground from my mouth. The studio danced around me, darkening and lighting several times before returning to focus. I moaned and turned my head around, meeting the camera lens.

"All for you, Edward. You should be so ashamed. She didn't deserve this." James taunted.

I pushed myself up against the pillar, gasping for air. My body screamed in excruciating pain. I felt the pillar through the torn shirts. The sleeves were hardly hanging together. I could see the white fabric stain crimson. My blue tank top underneath was just as cut up and bloody. I turned my head from the sight, but I could still smell it. I could see it all throughout the studio, on the mirrors, the floor, on James.

James nudged my leg. I screamed through my teeth, turning my head to hide my painful wince. I heard him kneel next top me, touching my tender cheek. "So stubborn. I wonder, is that what makes you so special to Edward?"

The wind rushed around me quickly. A fierce growl cut through the air. I felt James' touch leave my cheek with the wind. I turned my head back to where I had last known James to be. Only he wasn't there. James had been thrown across the room...by Edward! He was crouching in front of me, staring back at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. His face changed quickly from relief to pain. I had no doubt it was because of my state.

James attacked Edward before he could react. I watched as James held Edward by his throat against a lone mirror.

"You're alone, because you're faster than the others." he said. Edwards eyes never left mine. James slammed Edward's head against the mirror. I gasped in horror, hearing the glass break around his head. "but not stronger."

Edward winced, he took in a breath. "I'm strong enough to kill you!" he growled. Edward threw James back into a second mirror. The glass shattered, raining around him.

Edward was kneeling at my side in seconds. His eyes were full of hurt and fear. He took me into his arms carefully.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I nearly came to tears. My courage had left me. I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly. They trembled around him.

He leapt into the air, toward the balcony above us. Halfway up we stopped suddenly. James threw us back. We hit the floor and I fell out of Edwards grasped. I rolled from Edward into a pile of glass. I gasped in pain, feeling a large piece of glass embedded in my side.

I looked back. James threw Edward away from me, up into a reinforced window. He gasped on impact and hung on the sill.

As I pulled the large piece of glass from my side, James stalked over to me. He grabbed my right arm and ripped off the sleeve. He starred at Edward as he opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into my hand. I cried out as I felt James hold my arm tightly.

Edward ripped James from my hand, throwing him into a pillar. My arm lay at my side, trembling in pain. I could feel his venom coursing slowly through my hand. My hand itself began warming quickly. My hand clenched into a fist, trembling more. I cried out with as I felt my hand burn, literally.

The sound around me faded quickly. The studio melted together into a black haze. All I knew was the pain I was in. The burning in my hand increased dramatically. I plunged into the painful black abyss.

-------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dunnnn. ok, so what did you think? i don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Burning

I drifted in the abyss. The pain ever increasing. I wanted to move, run, anything to escape the pain. I felt like I was swimming in pain, every action only caused more.

Suddenly the abyss began to dissolve around me. I found myself breathing pain, burning more. The world around me returned slowly.

"Bella!" cried a melodic voice. I felt cold, trembling hands touch my face.

I moved slowly into the palm of the hand. My hand trembled more. I winced tightly at the excruciating pain.

"Carlisle!" he screamed. His fingers trembled against my skin.

I tried hard to open my eyes. My body was exhausted and trying to fight back to approaching unconsciousness. But I my mind began recalling everything, slowly.

"Bella talk to me." Edward pleaded.

I opened my eyes partially, only seeing blurred figures and shapes. I opened my mouth, still tasting blood. My voice called out quietly, gasping, "Edward."

His faced seemed to relax, but only just. "I'm right here."

"Watch her head, Edward. I'm worried how deep that cut is. We need to splint her leg quickly." I recognized Carlisle's voice. I felt my leg shift, causing me to grit my teeth and moan.

My burning had increased in intensity. I winced and let my head fall to the side. My fist tightened, trembling violently. Edward took my fist gently and opened my palm. I heard him stop breathing, knowing it wasn't good.

"He bit her." Carlisle stated in disgust.

I clenched my hand into a fist again. A cry of pain escaped my lips. My hand burned fiercely, along with the rest of my arm. The fire was rapidly spreading through my body.

"Edward you have do it." I heard Carlisle say.

"No." he whispered. His voice was uneven and fearful. I felt his cold lips press against my burning fingers.

"You may be able to suck the venom out before it goes any further." Carlisle explained.

His head shook. "I don't think I can." His voice sounded pained.

"Alice, find something we can sue as a splint! Edward, it's your decision, but she's losing a lot of blood and I've got to stop it." Carlisle explained.

I opened my eyes again. Edward looked down at me, scared and torn. I touched the hand on my cheek and spoke pleadingly, "Please, Edward."

The words looked as if they had cut deeply into him. His eyes stared down at me, pleading me not to. My eyes snapped shut as I felt Carlisle set my leg. I cried out in anguish as he set my leg against the splint. I felt the cool touch of Edwards lips against my palm, and the fire consuming my hand slowly died down. My fingers twitch against his cheek involuntarily as he held my hand.

Edwards lips lifted from my palm after a few minutes. My hand, just like the rest of my body, was instantly hit with a numbing wave. I felt a weight drop of my chest, making it very difficult to breath. The blurred studio began darkening quickly. I struggled fight against the darkness, focusing on the Cullen's voices.

"Is it out?" Carlisle asked.

"Her bloods clean. I could taste the morphine." Edward explained. His voice sounded warped. My mind was losing the fight against the darkness. I felt my hand twitch again involuntarily. Edwards cold fingers stroked the back of my hand gently. I knew I was going to pass out soon. There was no doubt in my mind. I mustered the last of my strength in one last breath.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. I left my head fall into his hand still touching my face. The studio faded into darkness and I once again fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------

Still don't own this


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

I pushed the car as fast as it could go. To hell with the police that might catch me speeding, I could outrun them. To hell with waiting for the others. Bella was with James right this second and I wasn't going to let him take her from me.

I hardly slowed the car as I turned the corner. Alice had left the information to the studio wide open in her mind. Once I had it, nothing was stopping me from getting to her. If anything happened to Bella, it would be my fault.

I swerved into the parking lot of the ballet studio, not bothering to turn off the car. Immediately I could hear his thoughts. I could see Bella's battered body through his mind. Her blood that coated the broken mirrors and floor. I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran into the doors for my Bella.

Bella's piercing scream ripped through my mind. I felt my heart tear itself apart with the agony I heard from her. My legs moved faster. I could hear James taunting Bella, torturing her. Because she wanted to protect me.

I growled as loud as I could once I reached them. I threw James from Bella with all my force, but he easily landed crouching. I looked over at Bella. Her pale face was streaked with blood and sweat. Strands of hair was stuck to her head and shirt. Her eyes were wide, frightened. I felt my heart sink, I had scared her, hurt her by leaving her.

James lunged at me, catching me off guard. His vice grip held me firm against a full length mirror. My eyes stayed on Bella's frightened features. "You're alone, because you're faster than the others." He pulled me forward and slammed my skull against the mirror. My eyes closed as my skulled indented into the glass. I caught Bella's gasp easily. "But not stronger."

I took a ragged, unneeded breath. "I'm strong enough to kill you!" I broke his grip the kicked him off. James flew back through a lone full mirror, sending shards of glass across the floor.

I raced to Bella's side. Her eyes bore into me with pain and relief. I could see the fear in her eyes. I carefully, but quickly lifted her into my arms. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Her eyes came so close to tears in that instant. If she had, it would've killed me.

I crouched low and jumped into the air for the balcony. Halfway up, I heard James stand. He grabbed into my leg and pulled me back down. I hit the ground with Bella in my arms. Bella fell out of my grasp as my arms hit the floor and she rolled into a nearby pile of glass. Her painful gasp rocked my soul. I reached out on reflex to try to stop her, but couldn't.

James pulled me back quickly. He threw me up. I crashed into a reinforced window. My body shattered the window and I slumped onto the sill. I heard his stalking footstep wonder over to Bella. I kicked my leg over the side and sat on the sill.

I could see his sickening smile. He ripped the remaining sleeve from Bella's arm. His jaw opened wide, taunting me and sunk his fang into Bella's wrist. By the time his teeth pierced her skin, I'd kicked off the wall at him. A threatening growl escaped my throat and I tore him from Bella's wrist. Our bodies crashed into the floor, splintering the boards until he hit the pillar.

I risked a glance back at Bella, she withered in pain, succumbing to unconsciousness. I heard James growl before he moved.

"A little late Edward." he said.

I growled in my throat. My head turned back to him. He smiled darkly at me. "I always have my way. But look at it this way, now she can't leave you."

I snarled and lunged at him. My hand grabbed his throat and I held him against the wall, "You have no idea what you've done!"

He slammed his fist into my chest, sending me across the studio. I rolled past Bella and collided with a pillar. James stood over me. His foot came down on my shoulder, kicking it out of socket. Dead or not, it still hurt like hell. I swallowed by cry, knowing Bella had gone through much worse.

"Hope you know Edward, I had a blast, breaking your girlfriend." he hissed.

I lash out only to fall again. His fist slammed full force against my face. He was right, i wasn't stronger, but I couldn't let him win. Not after what he'd done to my Bella. Bella. Her erratic heartbeat echoed through my ears. The venom was spreading through her. I can't let her become like me.

James pulled me to my feet. My hand balled into a fist. The wind blew rapidly around him. James flew through the air from me. I turned to find Emmet standing next to me, his arm retracting.

"Go!" he yelled. He leapt into the air after James, Alice and jasper followed after him.

I spun on my heels racing back to Bella. Her body lay broken and battered on the floor. Her sweet blood pooled around her body from the cuts she'd been inflicted. Hear heart was beating unevenly, whether from the venom of from the injuries, I don't know.

"Bella!" I cried. I touched her face gently. My hands trembled against her skin. She seemed to hear me. Her face stirred slightly.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. Her skin was just a pale as mine.

"Bella talk to me." I pleaded. I couldn't lose her. Not like this, not ever. Her eyes opened slowly. I felt myself exhale. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"Edward." The weakness in her voice broke my heart. But at least she was alive.

"I'm right here." I said. I looked at the long trail of blood down her head and neck.

"Watch her head, Edward. I'm worried how deep that cut is. We need to splint her leg quickly." Carlisle explained. _And we need to stop this bleeding._ I nodded. He shifted her leg, causing Bella to moan loudly.

Suddenly Bella's moan turned into a cry. Her ehad dropped into my palm. Her eyes were closed tightly and her ahdn shook against the ground. I carefully lifted her hand and opened her palm. Rage and disgust filled me as I saw the puncture marks on her palm.

"He bit her." Carlisle said.

Bella's fist clenched in my hand. A weakened cry escaped her battered lips. I knew the venom was spreading through her body. If something wasn't done, she would be turned.

_You can still suck the venom out._ Carlisle thought. He was still working with Bella's leg. I looked at him in shock. Me? Taste her blood? Her blood had gotten her into this mess. If I did I could kill her.

Bella writhed in pain.

"Edward you have to do it." he said.

"No." I whispered. I didn't trust my actions. i would kill her before anyone would realize it. I pressed her fingers against my lips.

"You may be able to suck the venom out before it goes further."

And still kill her. My head shook. "I don't think i can."

Carlisle's reply was lost as Bella's eyes opened again. She looked up at me, pleading. Her hand touched mine. "Please Edward."

No! She had asked me! No! I can't! I wanted to scream it. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't let that monster take control over me. Bella cried out as Carlisle set her leg. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears caused by pain. I couldn't let her be in pain anymore. I had to save her.

I bent down to her palm and pressed my lips against her hand. Immediately the sweet taste of her blood hit me. I had never tasted anything like it before. It warmed my lips. The warm liquid ran down my throat so slowly. There was a small hint of the venom, but I hardly noticed. I needed more. I wanted more. I wanted ever drop I could get.

Something soft and warm ran down my cheek. My eyes opened. I looked back down at Bella's frail form. It was then i tasted her clean blood and the morphine beginning to spread. I pulled from her hand and took in a ragged breath. I had lost control. I could've killed her.

"Is it out?" Carlisle asked, breaking me from my self loathing.

"Her bloods clean. I could taste the morphine." I answered. Her hand twitched in mine. I closed her fingers around my hand and stroked the back of her hand. I could still taste her sweet blood. I still felt the vicious urge to take more. And it disgusted me. I wanted it out. All of it! I wanted all of the blood that i had taken form her gone. I never want to know how she ever tasted.

I heard Bella's small inhaled breath. She looked up at me, tired and bloodied. "Thank you, Edward." she whispered. Her head fell into my palm. If it hadn't been for her heart beat, I would've thought I'd lost her. But it was there, weak, but there.

"Time to go." Carlisle said.

I took Bella's form into my arms and stood very carefully. I followed Carlisle and Alice from the burning studio. The only thought on my mind was getting my Bella to safety.

--------------------------------

I thought I needed Edward's view in this. still own nothing


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

The cloud's in my head began clearing. My swimming body slowed to a dead crawl. I opened my eyes slowly. White lights lit up the small room I lay in. The walls were decorated in pale white paint and vertical shades. I lay slanted on an uncomfortable bed, with rails on the sides. A hospital bed. I heard the beeping of my heart monitor off to the side of my bed.

My bandaged hand were wrapped and tapped up with clear tubes running through them. I felt another tube under my nose, providing me extra oxygen. I reached for the tube to pull it off.

"No you don't." A cool hand caught mine in a firm, but gentle grip.

"Edward?" I turned my head slowly, trying to ignore the stiffness in my neck. He sat next to me. His arm was set on the rail of my bed and his chin rested on his arm. His hand released mine and gently stocked my cheek.

"I'm right here." he whispered. His brilliant eyes stared into mine with great relief.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I gasped. I felt tears swell in my eyes quickly. My hand grabbed his.

"Shhh. Shhh, Bella." he soothed. he brought his other hand up to my head and stroked my forehead with his thumb. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

I inhaled deeply, wincing at the pain it caused. I moaned slightly. "How bad am I?"

"You have a deep gash in your skull, along with several cracks. You have a broken leg, and four ribs. And you lost a lot of blood." he explained.

My hand released his on my cheek. His arm returned to the railing and propped his chin back on his arm. I let my arm lay beside me. "How...how did you do it?"

Edward moved his hand from my head and took my bandaged one. "I don't know." His eyes dropped from mine to my hand. I could see the pain and disgust in his eyes. I felt guilty, I had _begged _him to do it. I had _begged_ him to suck my blood.

"Edward?"

"You don't know how much those words hit me, Bella. From the first moment I knew your scent, all that was on my mind was taking your life. Asking me to do that was like asking me to kill you, and I could've easily done it. As soon as my lips touched your palm, all I could think about was your taste. I couldn't stop. I was trapped in my own person heaven and hell at the same time."

"I guess minutes are an eternity."

"The longest two minutes of my life. All I wanted to was finish. Just bleed you dry. But...something stopped me. As I cleaned the venom out, I felt you fingers brush against me, and I stopped myself." he whispered. I strained my ears to hear him. "If your touch can snap me out of tasting you, then I _must _love you."

"I'm sorry I forced you to give in." I said.

His eyes met mine once again, "I wouldn't exactly call it _'force'_. I couldn't let you suffer that. After I realized what I could've done to you, I felt disgusted with myself. I wanted to retch it all out of my system. To never know your taste."

I carefully slid my hand into his. I felt something soft in his hand. My fingers easily pulled the soft material from his hand. It was white, was, but stained in blood. My blood. Edward had been holding onto a remnant of the shirt I had worn. Edward took the material from my hand and tossed it across the room carelessly.

"Sorry about your shirt." I said, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Edward pulled his hand from mine and held his shaking forehead. "Of all the things to apologize for."

His face was a mix of emotions. I could see so much pain in his eyes. If he could, Edward would be in tears right now. I could only imagine hoe hard he was trying not to lose his calm. I reached up and touched his arm.

"Edward-"

"I thought I lost you." he whispered.

"Nope, still here. Takes more than a vampire to get rid of me. You should know that by now, Edward." I caught his lips turn up, but only slightly. I knew he knew I was trying to lighten the mood.

"Can you keep a conversation serious for two seconds?" he asked.

I couldn't resist smiling at him. "Not when it makes you look like a criminal."

This time he gave me a small smile. He leaned over the railing and let his cold lips brush mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the brief moment. The only sound was my erratic heartbeat.

Edward chuckled into my lips and gently pulled away. He turned his head toward the monitor and smiled back at me. "Interesting."

I felt my face blush scarlet. "That is beyond embarrassing."

Edward chuckled again. He took another quick look at the monitor. "I wonder..."

I could tell where this was going. I rolled my eyes to myself before he saw. Edward leaned back over me. His cold fingers traced my jaw line lightly, sending my heart another couple beats faster. He leaned his forehead against mine, bringing his fingers to my lips. He smiled listening to my quickening heartbeat.

"Edward, stop playing with my heart rate." I teased. "That's not healthy for someone in my condition."

"True." Edward smiled. I felt his lips touched against mine again. This time we ignored the heart monitor.

As if to intentionally break the moment, my ribs screamed in pain. How and why were unsure. I had stayed perfectly still, but still the pain came.

A small gasped escaped my lips while Edward still leaned over me. He pulled back instantly, worried he had harmed me. My arm held by ribs, telling him he was not at fault.

Edward reached behind the bed for the call button.

"No!" I gasped. More pain seared through my body.

"Bella, you're in pain." he said. I could see his eyes fill with worry and pleading.

"I don't want to lose you the sleep." I said. The pain was spreading around to my back, increasing as it did so. I closed my eyes tightly. Tears welled behind my eyes as the pain increased greatly.

I knew he'd pushed the button. I didn't need to see it. The nurse walked in seconds later. She took one look at me and hurried to my side. A clear syringe was already in her hands.

"Take it easy, sweetie." she said. The syringe emptied into my wrist IV. I felt the effect immediately. "There you go." She walked out again, leaving me with Edward.

My chest and back had numbed with the rest of my body. I struggled against the meds, trying to stay conscious for as long as possible. But with the amount of medication and Edwards humming, I was losing.

"Edward." I called. I hardly recognized my voice.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave." I begged. I heard him laugh.

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise." His cool lips touched my forehead lightly. My head felt so light, like I was flying.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." I slipped back unconscious.

--------------------------------------

End. Ok, so…what did you think?

I own nothing


End file.
